


The Raikage Wants a Nara of his Own

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Naruto
Genre: After The Fourth Shinobi War, Facepalming, Ficlet, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, The Nara Clan, written for the lulz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth Raikage admires the Nara Clan’s intelligence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raikage Wants a Nara of his Own

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene during the 4th Ninja War, written for the lulz.

“It‘s just so weird.”

Chouji paused in mid-chew, food bulging out a cheek. “Eh?”

Shikamaru slumped and nodded over to where the Raikage was standing next to his father. In his opinion the Raikage was standing way too close. Shikaku was nodding politely at the Raikage’s words. He didn’t look at all intimidated at the nearness of the other man’s bulky muscled body but then - near or far - it wouldn’t make much of a difference with the Raikage’s legendary speed.

“The Raikage,” Shikamaru sighed. “I swear he‘s trying to get dad to come with him to Hidden Cloud.”

Chouji eyed the Raikage and Shikaku, and the way the Raikage had taken a step closer to Shikamaru‘s father, smiling the whole while. There was less than an armful of space between them now. Chouji swallowed down his big mouthful with a little difficulty. “Is- Is the Raikage flirting with your dad?” he asked incredulous. 

“Yes,” Shikamaru grumbled.

“How’s your mother going to react to that?”

Shikamaru buried his face in his hands. His complaint of it being _so troublesome_ was barely audible.

“Ah,” Chouji said in sympathetic understanding and continued eating his dinner.

End


End file.
